Don Kichot z La Manchy/K2/05
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg historii o Marcelli. Zaledwie jutrzenka wyjrzała spoza widnokręgu, jak to mówią poeci, a już pięciu, czy sześciu pasterzy wstało z posłania i poszło pytać się Don Kichota, czy ma jeszcze zamiar pójść na pogrzeb Chryzostoma i powiedzieć mu, że gotowi mu są towarzyszyć. Don Kichotowi w to tylko graj, wstał więc i rozkazał Sanchowi okulbaczyć wierzchowca. Posłuszny Sancho zwinął się prędko i, nie bawiąc, cała gromada ruszyła w drogę. Nie uszli i ćwierć mili, gdy ujrzeli przybywających z boku sześciu lub siedmiu pasterzy, w czarnych kaftanach, z cyprysowymi i wawrzynowymi wieńcami na głowach i wielkimi wiechami w ręku. Za nimi jechało dwóch szlachty na koniach, w pięknym ubraniu, a dalej szło trzech hajduków pieszo. Zszedłszy się, powitali się grzecznie i, zapytawszy wzajem o cel podróży, przekonali się, że wszyscy dążą na pogrzeb nieszczęśliwego młodziana; razem więc dalej ruszyli. Jeden z jezdnych kawalerów tak mówił do swojego towarzysza: — Mości Vivaldo, nie będziemy zapewne żałowali czasu ceremonii tej poświęconego, bo to będzie coś ciekawego, sądząc z opowiadań tych poczciwych ludzi o zmarłym kochanku i strasznej kochance. — O i ja pewien jestem, że żałować nie będziemy — rzekł Vivaldo — i cztery dni gotów bym poświęcić, byleby się znajdować na tym pogrzebie. Don Kichot pytał się ich, co by im powiadano o Chryzostomie i Marcelli; jeden z nich odpowiedział, że spotkali pasterzy, a widząc ich w żałobnym stroju, chcieli się o przyczynie dowiedzieć i wtedy im opowiedziano historię o pięknej a okrutnej Marcelli, o wielu jej kochankach i śmierci Chryzostoma, na którego pogrzeb zdążali. Słowem, powtórzyli Don Kichotowi wszystko, co mu Piotr powiedział, a gdy skończyli opowiadanie, Vivaldo zapytał naszego rycerza, dlaczego tak strasznie uzbrojony jeździ po kraju tak spokojnym. — Stan mój i powołanie — odparł Don Kichot — nie pozwalają mi inaczej się na świat pokazywać. Stroje i wygody, to dla dworaków, a praca, znoje i broń, to dla rycerzy błędnych, do których liczby mam zaszczyt należeć. Dość tego było dla tych kawalerów, żeby rycerza naszego za wariata wzięli; ale, żeby się jeszcze lepiej upewnić i zobaczyć, co to za rodzaj wariacji, Vivaldo żądał od niego, żeby mu wytłumaczył, co to są rycerze błędni. — Jak widzę, moi panowie — rzekł Don Kichot — nie czytaliście kronik angielskich, w których jest mowa o wielkich czynach króla Artura, co o nim podanie niesie, że żyje dotąd w Wielkiej Brytanii zaklęty w kruka, ale kiedyś wróci do dawnej postaci i na tronie zasiądzie; od tego to czasu nikt nie widział, żeby który Anglik zabił kiedy kruka. Za tego to zacnego króla utworzonym został zakon rycerski Okrągłego Stołu i rozgłosiły się po świecie miłostki Don Lancelota z królową Genewrą. Dam usługami tkliwemi Nikt nie był tak zaszczycony, Jak Lancelot, gdy w te strony Z Bretońskiej powracał ziemi. Od owego to czasu zakon ten rycerski coraz się bardziej rozszerzał i po wszystkich częściach świata zasłynął. Dzielny Amadis wsławił go swymi czynami, a synowie jego i wnuki aż do piątego pokolenia waleczność po nim odziedziczyli. Głośny też był w świecie nieustraszony Feliks Mars z Hikarnii i inny znów rycerz, którego nigdy dość nachwalić nie można, znany ów Tyrant Biały. Za naszych już prawie czasów zajaśniał niezwyciężony Belianis z Grecji, i tylu innych, których imiona historia na wieki zachowa. Taki to jest, mój panie, zakon błędnych rycerzy, do którego, powiedziałem ci, należę i którego prawa ściśle wykonywam, a starodawne wzory cnót rycerskich pilnie naśladuję. Dlatego to, jak niegdyś oni, ja teraz jeżdżę po górach i puszczach, goniąc za przygodami, żebym osobę moją i prawicę mógł wsławić niebezpieczeństwami, na które w sprawie nieszczęśliwych i słabych z gotowością zawsze się narażam. Usłyszawszy taką mowę, podróżni pewni już byli, że Don Kichot ma źle w głowie i bardzo się dziwowali tej niezwyczajnej chorobie. Vivaldo że był bardzo wesoły i chciał się w drodze zabawić, wyrozumiawszy rzecz dobrze, w ten sposób Don Kichota zagadnął, żeby go rozochocić: — Zdaje mi się, mości błędny rycerzu, że obrałeś sobie jedno z najtwardszych powołań na świecie; wątpię nawet, żeby zakon kartuzów większej wymagał surowości. — W surowości może nam wyrównywają — odpowiedział nasz rycerz — ale nigdy w użyteczności i sławie, bo dla nich dosyć modlić się spokojnie i cicho do Boga, dla dobra innych ludzi, a my rycerze i wojownicy urzeczywistniamy to, o co oni się tylko modlą, zapewniając ludziom pomyślność i sprawiedliwość dzielnością ramienia naszego i ostrzem oręża. Ale za to narażeni jesteśmy na wszystkie niewygody i utrapienia; latem ciągle na piekącym słońcu, a zimą na trzaskających mrozach. Mamy więc prawo nazywać się zesłańcami bożymi na tej ziemi i wykonawcami sprawiedliwości. Wojna i trudy żołnierskie ciągną za sobą tysiące innych mozołów, dlatego też, kto ten stan sobie obierze, wielkie ma zasługi, jeżeli cały się poświęca dla dobra bliźniego. Z tym wszystkim niechże mnie Bóg broni, abym miał twierdzić, że stan rycerza błędnego jest równie święty i bezpieczny, jak stan duchowny; ale to rzecz niezawodna i z doświadczenia dobrze mi znana, że przecierpieć w nim wszelakich udręczeń, głodu, pragnienia, bólu i niewczasu trzeba daleko więcej, słowem, że to stan daleko nędzniejszy, niż o tym przekonać się można z nieszczęść rozmaitych rycerzy, które historia opisuje. Byli wprawdzie między nimi i tacy, co dzielnością oręża korony sobie zdobyli, ale wierzajcie mi, dobrze oni to krwią i trudami przypłacili; a gdyby nie mieli przy sobie mędrców i czarnoksiężników do pomocy, to bądźcie pewni, że niewiele by wskórali. — Cudownie, podzielam wasze zdanie o rycerzach błędnych — rzekł Vivaldo — ale z wielu innych, jedna szczególnie rzecz mnie uderza, a tą jest, że przedsiębiorąc czyn jaki wielki z wyraźnym życia narażeniem, nie uciekają się do pomocy i opieki boskiej, jak każdy chrześcijanin w podobnym razie czynić powinien, ale polecają się zdrożnie kochankom swoim i wzywają ich pomocy, jak gdyby innego Boga nie mieli. Moim zdaniem, wielkie to pogaństwo. — A, mój panie, kiedy to już nie może być inaczej — odpowie Don Kichot — i rycerz błędny, co by sobie inaczej postąpił, na śmiech by się tylko naraził, jest to zwyczaj odwieczny i uświęcony; rycerz błędny, walcząc nawet wobec damy swojej, powinien zwracać miłośnie wzrok ku niej, jak gdyby błagając, żeby mu była przychylną i w niebezpieczeństwie pomocą. Chociaż nikt nie widzi i nie słyszy, powinien on zawsze kilku przynajmniej słowami, z głębi serca idącymi, polecić się jej łasce; historia daje nam nieskończoną ilość podobnych przykładów. Ale za tym wcale nie idzie, aby rycerz błędny nie mógł się i Bogu polecić, na wszystko jest czas; w chwili boju nawet może to uczynić. — Ja mam jeszcze jeden zarzut — wtrącił Vivaldo — czytałem nieraz, że rycerze błędni, rozmawiając z sobą, zapalają się tak, iż od słowa do słowa przychodzi między nimi do zwady i nagle zwracają konie na pole, jak wściekli rzucają się na siebie, dwoma słówkami zaledwie mając czas polecić się damom. W takich gonitwach i bojach jednemu zwykle dostaje się cięcie albo pchnięcie śmiertelne, a drugi zwala się z konia, jeżeli grzywy się nie przytrzyma. Otóż tedy nie pojmuję, jak w tak żwawej przygodzie umierający znaleźć czas może na polecenie się Bogu. Nie lepiejże by było od razu obrócić się do Boga, zamiast do damy swojej, dopełniłby przynajmniej chrześcijańskiego obowiązku, a zawiniłby tylko przeciw kochance, to znów nie tak wielka bieda, bo niezawodnie niejeden rycerz błędny nie ma nawet kochanki, wszyscy przecież jak najęci zakochani być nie mogą. — To być w żaden sposób nie może — rzekł Don Kichot — nie ma rycerza bez kochanki, jak nie ma nieba bez gwiazd. To główny warunek jego istoty, bez tego żyć by nie mógł; historia nigdy nie wspomina o niczym podobnym, więcej panu powiem i oświadczam to solennie, że gdyby przypadkiem znalazł się rycerz bez miłości w sercu, to niezawodnie nie jest on rycerzem prawym, ale bękartem, co się wdarł do zakonu naszego piecem, nie drzwiami, jak złodziej jaki lub rozbójnik. — O ile sobie przypominam jednakże — rzekł Vivaldo — to Don Galaor, brat dzielnego Amadisa, nie miał nigdy kochanki stałej, której imienia mógłby wzywać w bojach, a mimo to był bardzo waleczny i szanowany. — Jedna jaskółka nie robi wiosny — odpowiedział Don Kichot — a przy tym, wiem ja z dobrego źródła, że Don Galaor kochał się zapamiętale, ale w tajemnicy, a jeżeli zalecał się do wszystkich, co mu się podobały, to już tak z naturalnego pociągu, którego nie był panem, ale zawsze bez ubliżenia tej, o której wiadomo jest niezawodnie, iż była jedyną panią jego woli i której zawsze się polecał przed bojem, ale tajemnie, bo był bardzo skryty. — Na to już ani słowa — rzekł Vivaldo — ale kiedy konieczną jest rzeczą dla każdego rycerza, aby miał kochankę, to rzecz bardzo naturalna, że waszmość, który jesteś tak przykładnym rycerzem, musisz być z obowiązku zakochany, jeżeli przeto uporna skrytość Galaora nie jest twoim udziałem, to błagam cię imieniem całego towarzystwa, opisz nam, kto jest i jak wygląda twoja kochanka. Zaszczytna to rzecz dla niej, że świat cały wiedzieć będzie, iż rycerz tak znamienity za bóstwo ją obrał sobie. — Nie wiem ja — rzekł Don Kichot — czy ta najdroższa tyranka moja uzna za złe lub dobre, aby świat wiedział, że jestem jej niewolnikiem, ale to wiem dobrze (by uprzejmemu żądaniu waszemu zadość uczynić), że się nazywa Dulcynea, że ojczyzną jej jest Toboso i że, co najmniej, jest księżniczką, bo jest władczynią myśli i serca mego. Z piękności to cud prawdziwy, w którym co do słowa sprawdzają się wszystkie sny i uniesienia poetów, kochanki swe sławiących. Jej włosy — to najczystsze złoto, jej lica — to drobny obraz Pól Elizejskich, jej brwi — to tęcze niebiańskie, a oczy jej prawdziwe słońca, na jagodach''jagody'' (daw.) — policzki. wykwitają róże, usta z koralu, zęby z pereł, szyja z alabastru, piersi z marmuru, a ręce ze słoniowej kości, białość śniegu przed jej białością niknie, jak księżyc przed słońcem. Słowem, to, co oczy widzą, łatwo sądzić daje, że to, czego nie widzą, jest bez ceny i porównania. — Teraz nam już tylko idzie — rzecze Vivaldo — o poznanie jej rodu i genealogii. — Nie pochodzi ona — odparł Don Kichot — od starożytnych Kurcjuszów, Kajusów lub Scypionów rzymskich, nie pochodzi także od Kolonnów, ani Ursynów nowożytnych, nie pochodzi od Mondaków, ani Rekuezenów katalońskich, ani od Rebollasów lub Willanowasów walenckich, nie liczy w antenatach Palafoksów, Nuzasów, Rokabertysów, Kovellasów, Lunasów, Alagonów, Usveów, Focesów, ani Gurreasów aragońskich, ani też Cerdasów, Mauryknesów, Mendozów lub Guzmanów kastylijskich, w rodzie jej nie ma Alenkastrów, Pallasów, ani Menesów portugalskich. Ród jej idzie wprost z Toboso w Manchy, nie jest to ród starożytny, ale stać się może źródłem i szczepem rodzin najznakomitszych w przyszłych wiekach. A na to niechaj mi nikt nie waży się dawać wątpliwej odpowiedzi, jeżeli nie chce narazić się na groźbę, którą Zerbin wypisał pod trofeami zbroi Rolanda: Kto tknąć jej będzie dość zuchwały, Pozna Rolanda gniew zapamiętały. — Chociaż rodzina moja — rzekł podróżny — pochodzi z Kaszopinów Loredańskich, nie śmiałbym jednak równać jej nigdy z rodziną z Toboso w Manchy, ale, prawdę powiedziawszy, nazwisko to i tytuł nigdy jeszcze uszu moich nie doszły. — A to rzecz niesłychana — rzakł Don Kichot — dziwi mnie to mocno. Wszyscy obecni przysłuchiwali się pilnie tej rozmowie i sami pasterze łatwo to poznali, że rycerzowi naszemu wyraźnie klepki w głowie nie dostaje. Jeden tylko Sancho Pansa wierzył ślepo wszystkiemu, co pan jego mówił, bo znał go od dzieciństwa i wiedział, co to za człowiek niepospolity. Co do Dulcynei jednakże miał niejaką wątpliwość, bo będąc z okolic Toboso, znał tam wszystkich doskonale i nigdy o żadnej podobnej księżniczce w całej Manchy nie słyszał. Jadąc tak ciągle i rozmawiając, spostrzegli niezadługo w wąwozie między dwiema górami, przez który droga im wypadała, kilkunastu pasterzy, w czarne skóry przybranych, z wieńcami cyprysowymi i lipowymi na głowach. Sześciu ich niosło trumnę, pokrytą kwiatami i zielenią. Jeden z pasterzy, spostrzegłszy to, rzekł: — A to niosą ciało Chryzostoma, które tu pod tą górą ma być pochowane. Wszyscy więc kroku przyspieszyli i przybyli na miejsce w chwili właśnie, kiedy pasterze trumnę z bark na ziemię zestawiali, a czterech ludzi brało się już do wykopania grobu pod skałą. Powitali się wzajemnie, grzecznych słów kilka zamieniwszy. Don Kichot z resztą towarzystwa zaczął się przyglądać trumnie. Leżał w niej młodzian około lat trzydziestu, w ubraniu pasterskim, cały kwiatami pokryty. Na śmiertelnej jego twarzy znać było piękność i szlachetność niepospolitą. Obok niego leżało w trumnie mnóstwo papierów i zeszytów zapisanych. Wszyscy obecni tam, tak widzowie, jako i pracujący, ponure zachowywali milczenie; po chwili dopiero jeden z tych, co trumnę przynieśli, odezwał się do drugiego: — Obacz tylko dobrze, Ambroży, czy to tu Chryzostom chciał być pochowany. — Tu, tu — odpowiedział Ambroży — w tym to miejscu nieszczęśliwy mój przyjaciel opowiadał mi stokrotnie smutną historię serca swojego. Tu to po raz pierwszy ujrzał tę nieubłaganą nieprzyjaciółkę rodu męskiego, tu po raz pierwszy wyznał jej szlachetną i gwałtowną miłość swoją, tu niemiłosierna Marcella do ostatniej rozpaczy doprowadziła go nieprzepartą wzgardą i kres smutnemu życiu położyła; tu nareszcie żądał, żeby go pochowano na wieczną tylu cierpień pamiątkę. Ambroży, zwracając się do Don Kichota i innych, tak przemówił: — Śmiertelne szczątki te, panowie, na które ze współczuciem patrzycie, niedawno jeszcze mieściły w sobie duszę uposażoną z nieba najhojniejszymi darami. Widzicie tu ciało Chryzostoma, człowieka umysłu wielkiego, zacności niezrównanej, uczuć pięknych i wzniosłych. O przyjaciela takiego niełatwo. Wspaniały i hojny bez próżności, mądry i poważny bez dumy, skromny bez przesady, uprzejmy i miły bez uniżenia, był to, jednym słowem, młodzian pierwszy we wszystkim, co szlachetne i dobre. Nie miał też sobie równego w nieszczęściu: kochał szalenie, a był nienawidzony, ubóstwiał, a był wzgardzony, poświęcił się bez granic hołdom tyranki, której nic zmiękczyć nie zdołało, płakał, jęczał przed głuchym i nieczułym marmurem, a żale jego nikły w powietrzu, westchnienia wiatr roznosił i igrał z jego boleścią; rozmiłował się nawet w tej twardej niewdzięczności, a w nagrodę padł pod ciosem śmierci w najpiękniejszej porze życia, który mu zadało okrucieństwo pasterki, wierszami jego na wieczne czasy unieśmiertelnionej. Papiery, które tu widzicie, najlepsze mogłyby dać świadectwo prawdy słów moich, ale mi polecił na łożu śmierci rzucić je w płomienie, kiedy ciało ziemi powierzać będę. — Byłbyś jeszcze okrutniejszym, niż on sam był dla siebie — rzekł Vivaldo — gdybyś to uczynił; nie godzi się wykonywać ściśle poleceń z rozumem niezgodnych, ileż to przecudnych rzeczy na zawsze by zginęło, gdyby wykonywano skrupulatnie ostatnią wolę takich nieboszczyków! Obowiązkiem przeto jest twoim, mości Ambroży, ostatnią tę oddać przyjacielowi posługę i ocalić od niepamięci dzieła jego, które w gniewie i rozżaleniu zniszczyć ci polecił. Zachowaj te papiery, świadczące o cnocie twego przyjaciela i niewdzięczności Marcelli, chociażby dlatego, żeby służyły za przestrogę innym i tak rzewnym przykładem uchroniły ich od podobnej zguby. My tu obecni znamy dzieje miłości i rozpaczy Chryzostoma i przyczynę jego śmierci; znamy przyjaźń, jaka was łączyła, i polecenia, jakie ci dał na łożu śmierci; z tego wszystkiego sądzić możemy, jak wielkim było okrucieństwo Marcelli i miłość pasterza, jawnie przekonywamy się, jaki koniec czeka tych, co ślepo ufają próżnym nadziejom zawodnej miłości. Wczorajszego wieczora dowiedzieliśmy się o śmierci Chryzostoma i że tu ma być pochowany; nie ciekawość, lecz serdeczne współczucie kazało nam wstrzymać się w podróży, żeby mu ostatnią oddać posługę i dać dowód, iż ludzie uczciwi zawsze boleć umieją nad nieszczęściem bliźnich. Upraszam was przeto, szlachetny Ambroży, nie zostawcie dobrych chęci naszych bez nagrody, przychylcie się do prośby, którą w całym gronie do was zanosimy, i nie palcie papierów po nim pozostałych. Rzekłszy to, a nie czekając odpowiedzi pasterza, Vivaldo zbliżył się do trumny i wziął w rękę kilka zwitków. — Niechże i tak będzie — rzekł Ambroży — zostawiam wam, coście wzięli, ale względem reszty, darujcie mi, dopełnić muszę woli przyjaciela; to była własność jego, mógł nią rozporządzać, jak mu się podobało. Vivaldo, niecierpliwy dowiedzieć się, co zawiera zwitek, który pochwycił, otworzył go natychmiast i przeczytał tytuł głośno. Napis tam był: Rozpacz kochanka. — To ostatni utwór Chryzostoma — rzekł Ambroży. — Żeby się wszyscy tu obecni przekonać mogli, do czego doprowadziło go nieszczęście, proszę was, przeczytajcie głośno te wiersze, nim grabarze grób wykopią. — Z całego serca — odrzekł Vivaldo. Otoczyli go kołem, a on im czytał, co następuje: ----